Fall from Grace
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: She doesn't want to hurt him, even if he claims to be her enemy. On the battlefield of Heartland the duels won't stop, and showing mercy to her enemy might be a bad idea, but she still wants to hope. Will that decision brings to more disaster or will it change his mind? Musicboxshipping and mentions/hints of other shippings.
1. Chapter 1

"Now you pitiful XYZ trash, I will make sure to put you out of your misery", Sora laughed,"Des-Toy Scissor Bear attack him directly!"

"Mozart, protect him!"

Before his monster could reach his fallen opponent the prodigious fairy interfered, stopping his attacks.

It was her.

"Run", Yuzu motioned to the fallen duelist, who thanked her and fled as soon as possible.

"It's been a while since we last met", Sora laughed, popping a lollipop on his mouth before his expression changed to a serious one, "My ex-disciple"

"Sora…", Yuzu whispered, duel disk in hand as she took her Mozart and placed back on her deck.

"Oh? So you're here to duel me huh?", Sora scowled in disgust, spitting on the ground, "XYZ user"

"Sora I didn't come here to fight you"

"I don't think you have a choice", he prepared, his duel, "Let's duel. I will destroy you"

Yuzu sighed.

It seemed there was no other way around it.

"I activate 1st Movement Solo, to special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck… I choose Serenade, the Melodious Diva"

Serenade

Atk: 400/Def: 1900

"I activate her effect", Yuzu declared, "I can set another monster the same turn I special summoned this monster"

She placed a monster face down.

"… And I can threat this monster as 2 tributes for an advance summon!", she declared, "I summon Sophina the Melodious Maestra!"

Sophina, the Melodious Maestra

Atk: 2300/Def: 1700

"I use Sophina's effect! Once per turn I can add a Light Fairy monster from my graveyard to my hand!", Yuzu declared, adding her monster back to her hand, " I set one card and I end my turn"

"Bravo!", Sora clapped in mock flattery, "You improved a lot since last time, "You lost one card, summoned two monsters and recovered the one in the graveyard!"

"But you're naive if you think it will work on me!", he grinned, drawing, "My turn! I use Polymerization to fuse Edge Imp Scissor with Furnimal Bear!"

The small cute bear was ripped apart, appearing once more on the field, and the glowing eyes glared at his opponent.

"Battle Phase!", Sora declared, "Des-Toy Scissor Bear attacks the set monster!"

The demoniac toy attacked revealing the set monster, Canon, the Melodious Diva.

"… And like you know, the destroyed monster is equipped to mine"

"Not so fast", Yuzu pressed the trap button, "I activate my card, Beckoning Light! I can discard my entire hand and for each card I can add 1 light monster from my graveyard"

She discarded her three cards.

"My three cards on my hand was Sonata, Serenade and Aria", Yuzu declared, "I add Canon plus Sonata and Serenade again"

The bear looked annoyed to have his prey escape his clutches.

"Des Toy Scissor Bear(Atk: 2200) has less attack than Sophina(Atk: 2300)", Yuzu pointed, "You can't attack me"

"Is that so?", Sora chuckled, "Sorry, but it won't be that my Main Phase 2, I use Fusion Recovery to take Polymerization from the graveyard and Fusion summon my other Edge Imp Scissor card… With another Furnimal monster!"

A monster of ripped stuffed tiger toy appeared.

"Come! Des-Toy Scissor Tiger!", he declared, "When it's fusion summoned I can target cards on the field and destroy them! I choose to destroy Sophina!"

The possessed doll ripped through her monster, but Yuzu hardly flinched as the creepy doll's claws were close to her face, retreating to the side of his master.

_React a bit more dammit. _Sora frowned.

"… And that's not all, All Des-Toy and Furnimal monsters I control receives a boost of 300 attack points!"

Des-Toy Scissor Bear:

Atk: 2500

Des-Toy Scissor Tiger:

Atk: 2200

"… I end my turn"

He wanted to see how she would be able to recover from that.

"My turn", Yuzu drew a card, looking at it briefly and then placing it on her duel disk, "I summon Sonata on my field!"

Sonata:(3 start)

Atk:1200/Def: 1000

"… Then I use the effect of the Sonata on my hand to Special Summon her"

Yuzu closed her eyes briefly, touching her bracelet.

"I overlay my 2 monsters to create the network", she declared, "I XYZ Summon a monster of Rank 3!"

Sora's eyes twitched.

"So you're really using these cursed cards", his glare intensified, "I won't forgive you for that"

"… I don't want to be your enemy", Yuzu shook her head, "Despite the horrible things you did I don't want to fight you"

"Should have thought about it, before joining them"

There was no way he would forgive her.

"… If you want things this way, then so be it"

They continued their duel, he took a serious damage from her XYZ monster, but was eventually able to destroy it with another monster, the impact of the first damage dealt making a cut on Yuzu's face, making her flinch for a second because of the pain.

But her eyes still held their shine, and Sora felt uncomfortable as her gaze fixed on him

He wanted to rip that insufferable expression from her face.

"Tche, it seems that your XYZ monster wasn't threatening", Sora mocked, "That's what you deserve for choosing them instead of me"

"… My turn", Yuzu didn't reply as she drew another card, "… It isn't a question of choice and I didn't forget about you."

He blinked, surprised by her words.

"… I use the Polymerization card I drew to fusion summon Sonata with Mozart on my hand…"

She chanted the words to summon her monster, copying the same movements he taught her.

"I Fusion Summon Meisnterin Schuberta!"

The monster stood proudly at her side, not bothered by the army of monstrous toys.

"I didn' forget", she repeated softly.

"Heh, this is a mockery right?", Sora laughed bitterly, "You just want to twist the knif… Well it won't work. I will pry the Fusion Monsters from your dead cold fingers"

"…You don't understand", Yuzu shook her head, pitying him as she activated her monster's effect, banishing the materials used for her own fusion.

She shouldn't lose heart.

They were duelists, and if she wanted to make clear her intention she should give her all

"… I use Miraculous Descent to special summon a fairy type monster removed from play… I special Summon Mozart", she took another card from her hand and placed on her disk, "… I normal summon Soprano"

She held her hands together.

"By using Soprano's effect I Fusion Summon Saint Bloom Diva!"

Her two ace monsters were on the field.

"Battle Phase!", Yuzu commanded, her gracious monsters destroying his monsters and wiping the rest of his life points.

"Agh!", he cried as he was pushed to the ground by the impact of the attack.

He lost.

To a XYZ user again.

Yuzu deactivated her duel disk and ran to where he was, her figure looming above him.

"Heh, go ahead, card me", he weakly got up, defiant, "I lost"

But instead of feeling a hard blow, he felt arms encircle him.

"Wha…?", he was shocked, feeling Yuzu's grip tighten.

"Idiot. Did you not understand that I don't want to hurt you?", she said softly.

"…Why? Why would you…?", he was confused.

"You were my friend, and also my mentor", Yuzu replied, a sad smile forming on her lips, "Those days… Before we got into this mess, I doubt you were faking being our friend, I doubt you taught me Fusion Summon to hurt people, you did it because you're a prideful idiot… And also because you cared"

"Yuzu…", he said, calling her name for the first time.

"There is she", Yuto voice echoed, startling them.

"YOU!", Shun jumped, face twisted in furious rage as he gripped the from of Sora's shirt, lifting him from the ground.

"Shun! Stop!", Yuzu pleaded, trying to stop Shun.

"Yuzu! Are you alright?", Yuya approached them, eyes blinking in worry when he noticed the cut on her face as well as her bruises, "What happened? Why are you injured?"

"You did this to her", Shun started to shake Sora like a rag doll, "Confess it!"

"STOP!", Yuzu interrupted them, shoving them aside as Sora coughed, and Shun glared.

"Why are you defending him? He doesn't deserve your sympathy", Shun glared, trying to approach Sora again, but being stopped by Yuzu, who glared back.

"Despite what he did he is still my friend", Yuzu replied, raising her voice, "I won't let you or anyone hurt him"

"Yuzu…", Yuya called, but not daring to interrupt her.

"… I'm sick of hurting people", her arm trembled, "I didn't get stronger for that. I got stronger to protect the people I care about!"

"We can only protect the people we care about after defeating our enemy, there's no other way around it", Shun replied, "We need to destroy the Fusion users"

"… Then card me now", Yuzu stared his golden eyes with a defiant expression.

"What did you say?"

"I use Fusion Summon", she took her monster from her extra deck, showing it to Shun, "If by your standards every Fusion user is your enemy then I am a threat right?"

"Yuzu, stop", Yuto held her arm, but she didn't bulge an inch from where she stood.

"Well?", she glared.

"… You're different from them", Shun avoided her gaze.

"… Shun, I'm seriously worried about all the hate this stupid war is creating", Yuzu shook her head, placing her trusted cards back on their place, "I'm very worried for you too, this war is changing everyone to worse, and you seem to be the most affected"

"…"

"… I will try to stay true to myself and follow my own path", Yuzu continued, "I WILL protect my friends"

"… Tch, fine", Shun turned his back, "We will bring him, but the others won't like it"

"Thanks", Yuzu nodded.

"But we will bring him as our prisoner", Shun narrowed his eyes, "I still don't trust him"

Shun summoned his ace monster before she could say anything else, leaving her with only Yuto, Yuya and Sora.

"Are you sure about your decision?", Yuto asked, "I trust your judgment most of the time but…"

"I will take responsibility for his actions", Yuzu sighed, giving a tired smile, "Don't worry"

"… I will help you carry him", Yuya nodded, "You're injured"

"Thanks Yuya"

"We need to return" Yuto nodded, "We must treat your injures"

Yuto summoned his dragon Ace monster, prompting Yuzu to mount with him as now only Yuya and Sora stayed behind.

"Sora, please don't mess this up", Yuya said, his voice neutral, but eyes making clear that he would bet the crap of anyone who hurt his friend, "Yuzu still trusts you and I also consider you a friend because of the past, so don't make us regret it"

"…"

"… And please, apologize to Yuzu for hurting her like that" Yuya sighed as he summoned Rune Eyes, "She may be the only person in your side right now"


	2. Chapter 2

This was the worst.

"Sorry Sora, from beyond this point I need to cover your eyes before we reach our hideout", Yuya apologized as he tied something behind his head, making him completely blind at this point.

"You should just carded me and spared me from this humiliation", Sora hissed, making Yuya sigh again.

It was a long walk, and stumbling and not being able to tell which way are you going just made things worse, it made him totally dependent of Yuya's help and he hated feeling so weak.

"What is he doing here?!", he heard an indignant cry.

_Well, it seems I arrived._

"Take the cover off"

"But…"

"Take the cover off"

Yuya hesited for a second before untying the knot, allowing Sora see the hateful faces of the crowd.

"I knew I recognized his face, he was one of them", one of the man in the crowd pointed, "Fusion User!"

"What is he doing here?", repeated another person, "Why isn't he carded? Or better yet, killed?"

"We are taking him as our prisoner", Yuya answered, moving subtly in front of Sora to protect him.

"Why? We never took any prisoners before"

"…Yuzu asked for it"

That silenced them, they looked confused and baffled, whispering among themselves.

"Why would she do that?"

"Sora was our friend", Yuya put an emphasis on 'was'."…Besides, he's the one who taught her Fusion Summon"

"…"

"… Sorry everyone, I need to put him in a cell or something, we can talk later", Yuya nodded pulling Sora along as everyone's gazes followed them.

They entered a small, badly illuminated room, there was a lot of rumbles inside the room and few things he could recognized as furniture, like a small desk and what seemed to be chairs and broken duel disks.

"That's a very comfortable place to be", Sora snarked.

"That will have to do until we can fix something better or we tidy this place", Yuya didn't look at him as he untied his arms too, "Stay here, we will look at your injures after"

" 'We' who?", Sora deapaned, "By what I can tell only you and Yuzu seems to care, I'm everyone's enemy here"

"… We will check on you later", Yuya ignored him, "For now, just rest"

He closed the door with a click.

_So much for saying he still considered me as his friend._

Well, he couldn't blame him, he outright stated that he hunted people for fun in his duel with Shun and many other bad things, so for Yuya to even consider him somewhat as his friend was surprising enough.

_But most baffling of all is Yuzu, the things she said… Doesn't she have an ounce of good sense?_

He didn't honestly know what to think of the pink haired girl. She surely was the most hurt with his betrayal as they were quite close on his stay in Maiami, he personally taught her the way of Fusion Summon and even felt proud to see her defeat her opponents with this power.

Honestly, he liked her so much that he even considered offering her a spot on their ranks.

_But then she choose these lowly rats over me. _Sora scowled, remembering how she simply shook her head and denied his offer.

If she thought that she could simply ask him to come to her side after that, and specially to the XYZ rats side, she was severely mistaken.

"Well, it's no good to dwell on this now", he rested his back on a flat surface of a rumble, "I will take a nap and then I will decide how I will escape from here"

…

"… Sora… Sora", he felt someone gently shaken him.

He slowly opened his eyes, lashes flickering as he adjusted his vision to the bad light.

He saw deep blue eyes.

"You…", he scowled.

"I came to treat your injures", Yuzu ignored his glares taking the medical aid kit and opening it, "take your jacket so I can look if your back is ok, I'm pretty sure that you hit it pretty bad"

He glared at her again, not moving at all.

Yuzu sighed and reached for him, taking his blue jacket and lifting his shirt to see his back, cringing as she saw huge scratches on it.

"You were hurt pretty badly", she said a bit guilty, touching the part of the skin closer to the injure, her fingers feeling too warm compared to the chilly room, "Wait a minute, I will clean it"

She took a piece of cotton and draped on a liquid beginning to carefully clean it, in a way that he barely felt it.

They continued like this in total silence, Yuzu gently cleaning and putting bandages and plasters on it as well as looking more for any injures she must have missed.

"Ok, now let me take a look at your arms", she asked.

Again he didn't react, not bothering to look her in her eyes.

Yuzu shook her head and gently grasped his arm, examining it and then taking another cotton to gently wipe the scratches on them, because he was looking down he could see her pale skin also marred with scratches, some redder than others.

"Are these XYZ users so incompetent that they don't even know how to treat your injures?", he spoke to her, for the first time since their duel.

"Sorry?", she paused, blinking.

He lifted his face to meet hers, also noticing the deep cut on her cheek still there.

"You barely have bandages, and you're as hurt as me", he pointed to the red cut on her cheek, "Why didn't they treat it?"

"We can't waste resources"

"And you're wasting on me because…?", he arched an eyebrow.

"We can't leave your injures untreated, they might get infected", Yuzu shook her head, "… I already cleaned my injures so it's ok"

Now he got annoyed.

If there was one thing it always bothered him when they spent time together is how she always over thought about problems and kept it to herself, not even telling Yuya, her closest friend about them.

She would one day get herself killed for that.

"I don't know why these morons look up to you when you can act so dumbly like that", he sighed, taking a band-aid from the kit, ripping the wrapping with his teeth and taking his arm from her grasp so he could properly put the band-aid on her cheek, "Here"

Yuzu just looked in shock as she placed her fingers on the band-aid.

Sora almost wanted to slap himself after he noticed what he did.

"Just finish cleaning my injures and leave me alone"

"Ok", Yuzu's lips turned up to a small and amused smile as she continued treating him.

He wanted to wipe that smug smile from her face.

"You know the XYZ users do a shitty job when even your enemy needs to treat a simply injure like that", Sora scoffed, "Honestly, I thought that they would take a better care of you, considering that you have them wrapped around your finger"

"… It's not like that", Yuzu frowned.

_Oh? A reaction at least._

"Yes, it is", he laughed, "it was kind of hilarious how Shun, the one who defeated me before,obey you like the dog he is"

"They are my friends, my comrades and my equals", Yuzu replied, "I won't ever treat them like that"

"Only YOU see them that way", Sora smirked, "Did you ever notice the looks they give to you? I bet they see you as anything but their friend"

It kind of pissed him now that he thought better, how Yuto just gave a soft look towards her the entire time they talked, how Yuya looked overly protective and threatening and how even Shun of all people reacted to her.

_What is it? Does she has a love potion nº9 or something?_

"… I finished cleaning your injures", she answered, standing up and taking her medical kit, "I will be in charge of the cooking duty today, so I will make sure to separate something for you to eat"

"…Yuzu", he called her name, not softly like the last time, but full of malice, "Don't forget: I'm still your enemy"

Yuzu didn't answer nor she looked back, so he didn't know how she reacted to his words.

She just stepped out of the room, closing it and leaving him alone with himself.

He didn't know why but he felt a bitter taste on his mouth.

"Ugh, I need to get out of here as soon as possible"


	3. Chapter 3

"… And here we go", she smiled.

"Thanks Yuzu", one of her comrades nodded, taking the small meal and joining other who talked around a bonfire.

She sighed.

_Well, it seems there still a 'lot left'. _She frowned. _Who is still left?_

"Yuzu"

"Oh? Hello Yuto", she blinked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"You should take a break, someone will fill for you"

"Oh? Alright, I guess I will", she chuckled, "But before that I guess I will fill your part, you still didn't eat right?"

"Yes"

"You and Shun were also keeping watch", She separated three bowls, "I should bring something for him too"

"I will help you"

"Thanks", she nodded as Yuto took two bowls, being careful to not spill the contents as they walked together.

Despite spending most of the day out fighting against their enemies, rescuing allies, treating them and even doing cooking dutyYuzu still held a smile on her face, albeit a bit tired. Her eyes shining in that bright blue that reminded him vaguely of the clear night sky, contrasting with the dull color of destruction he saw everywhere.

But he knew that behind that strong exterior her heart was heavy. She was the kind to carry everyone's burden and not burden others with hers.

He was afraid for the day she would finally fall from all this weight.

"You don't seem well"

"Just a bit tired I guess", she replied.

"… You should stop coming with us", Yuto said, "It's clear you hate hurting people, you shouldn't force yourself to do it"

She sighed.

"I wish there was another way", she exposed her true heart, bleeding, as sadness took over the mask of false happiness. "The way things are we will never reach an end to this conflict"

"…"

"I will fight to protect everyone", she shook her head, "But I refuse to let hate blind me, it's an empty feeling that I won't wish for anyone"

_She must be talking about Sora._

Sora's betrayal hurt her a lot, he knew at least that much. He watched over her as she learned Fusion Summon with the younger duelist and how close they got as master and disciple. He was there when he finally confirmed his true nature and also when she broke down, crying.

He frowned.

He didn't deserve her consideration.

"Shun!", Yuzu called, taking from his from his thoughts.

His comrade merely nodded to acknowledge their presence as they approached him. Yuto only gave the bowl he was holding, Shun thanking him with another nod.

"Your cheek", Shun made a face, the back of his hand touching her cheek, "Who put that band-aid on you?"

He stared at Yuzu's face as the girl flushed with the attention, seeing that there was indeed a band-aid on her face.

Who did that? Usually Yuzu was very stubborn about treating her injures, the proof being her scratches that she left without bandages or plasters, so for someone to be able to convince her to go along with it…

"Who did it?", Shun repeated, frowning.

"… Sora", Yuzu answered with a little of hesitation, avoiding looking at them.

Shun frowned even more and Yuto could see hate burning in his golden eyes as well as something else;

Well, he couldn't blame him, he also felt the same burning feeling.

"You should be careful around him", Shun started eating his meal as Yuzu sat nearby, looking uncomfortable, "He' not trustworthy"

"… I know", she looked at her own meal with interest.

"You should eat your meal before it gets cold", Yuto sat next to her, "You said you were tired right? You should rest"

"I will, after I finish something", Yuzu nodded, eating her small dinner, "But be sure to wake me up this time alright? I will cover the night watch"

"You should stop doing everything by yourself", Shun placed his finished bowl on the floor, "You're going to drop dead by any moment"

"But everyone is so tired…"

"The same could be said about you", Yuto placed a hand on her back, "Just go rest after you finish whatever you have in mind, we will wake you up"

"Huh… Ok", Yuzu nodded, finishing her bowl, "I will take our bowls"

"Thanks"

"You better wake me up or I will hit you both alright?", she joked.

"Alright", they nodded, smiling as she gave a last glance, before walking out of their sight.

"Something happened", Shun huffed, "She doesn't seem well"

Yuto nodded.

It seemed that when it came to Yuzu, both were very perceptive of her emotional state.

"I swear, if she does end hurt because of that Fusion trash I WILL card him with or without her consent", Shun gritted his teeth.

Yuto frowned too. He also cared a lot about Yuzu, so even if he hated going against her wishes, he wouldn't let her get hurt, no matter what.

"We will be watching over them, if Sora steps out of his place we will deal with him" Yuto agreed.

That was the least he was willing to do for her sake, more than that would be impossible.

**-00-**

"Took you long enough", Sora smirked, "Brought any candy with you?"

Yuzu ignored his provocation and placed the bowl with the food on his lap.

"That's what you're having for tonight", she said with a calmly voice, "You can eat it or not, it's your choice"

"Well, if you did cook tonight it might be a decent meal", He said, taking a bar of chocolate and dumping some pieces on it, "Here we go!"

"It always baffled me how you kept so many sweets on you", she didn't seem offended as he ate her food with chocolate.

"Humph, I live for sweets", he chewed his food, "And it seems that I need to live out of it, because eating food here is out of question"

"Don't be so picky"

"I'm not being picky", he waved the spoon, "I'm pretty sure that someone will try to poison me, you must be blind if you don't notice how much I'm unwelcome here"

"…"

"Unless… You cook all my meals", he grinned, "Or Yuya, if you do, then I might eat"

"We don't have time for that", Yuzu shook her head.

"Well, have fun then finding my corpse here in no time", he shrugged, finishing his meal, "Here, I finished it"

"I will take it back", she nodded, picking the bowl and standing up.

"… I couldn't help but notice that you seem tired", he smiled, "Overworking yourself as always?"

She ignored him.

_Never leave your guard open like that Yuzu._

He tackled her, using his hand to turn her quickly on the air, throwing her on the floor, laying on her and resting his chin on her chest, close to her face.

"Get off"

"Why? It's kind of comfortable compared to the cold floor I was forced to sleep the last hours", he still smiled as Yuzu got mad.

She tried to get up, but Sora was faster and pushed her with his hand, looming over her.

He was pretty strong for someone so small.

"That's what happens when you try to do more than you can", he chuckled, "You end being overwhelmed"

"Sora…", Yuzu gave a warning glare, trying to punch him, but ending with her wrist being forcefully shoved to the floor, "Ugh!"

"You're too naive", he leaned closer to her, faces close enough to make her breath hitch, "You need to be more aware Yuzu"

He stayed like that for a couple more of seconds, before chuckling and getting off her.

"Well, I will be waiting for you tomorrow", he leaned back on the rock, crossing his arms and looking smug as she finally got up, face entirely flushed.

"… I will ask someone else to bring your food"

"I won't eat it"

"It's your choice"

"Pff… Another thing you need to learn is how to sound threatening", he looked at her smugly, "You're too kind for your own good"

Yuzu closed the door with a loud sound.

_You trust me too much you fool_. He snorted, smiling. _You didn't even seem scared of me._

Well, like it or not he was still her teacher, so he might teach her a few lessons about trusting too much.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Sora will have the shit beat out of him next chapter, be prepared.

He will be an insufferable jerk for quite a while until he defrost, so yeah

"I can't wait for tomorrow", Sora grinned, taking a vial from his clothes, and staring it.


End file.
